My Only Love
by Karrit
Summary: This story takes place fourty years after Goku departed with Shenlong in Dragon Ball GT. Chichi is celebrating her anniversary and receives a special gift. Please r/r. ^^


onlylove My Only Love-A Tale Of Dragon Ball Z 

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z are related characters are property of Akira Toriyama. 

The silver moon rose above the peaceful quietness of the Earth below. It was on this night that Chichi sat by her kitchen window and relived the memories of her long life. Her wrinkled fingers gently traced along a picture of her husband, Son Goku. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed against the class casing over his captured image. 

"Happy anniversary, Goku-san," Chichi whispered as she hugged the photograph tightly in her arms. A comfort surrounded the aged woman as she could almost feel her spouse's strong arms drawing about her in a loving embrace. Even after forty years there had been no other love for her. Her heart belonged to Son Goku only. 

About an hour later the elderly woman retired to her bedroom. She felt more at peace than she had for a long time as the sands of sleep began to take her heavy eyelids. 

Sometime before the sunrise the bedroom window flew open and a gentle breeze scattered rose petals about the sleeping woman. "Chichi," a gentle voice called. 

As Chichi opened her weary eyes, she beheld a tall masculine figure seated next to her. 

The figure looked deeply into her venerable eyes and smiled. "Chichi," he said, "you know who I am, don't you?" 

Tears welled up in Chichi's black eyes. "Hai. I know who you are. You are my Goku-san." She started to reach out to him, but then drew her hands away and trembled. 

Goku laughed as he reached out and took one of Chichi's wrinkled hands. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, "It's really me here before you. I've missed you so very much, Chichi." 

Chichi began to weep as she collapsed into her significant other's arms. "Why didn't you come back?" she asked him. "You said you would only be gone a little while when you went off with Shenlong." The old woman wailed then as one does when he or she has felt the worst pain of loss and sorrow imaginable. 

A golden light enveloped Goku and his wife as the plumage of shimmering white wings unfolded from behind the saiya-jin, and they stretched out and wrapped delicately around Chichi. "The truth is that I didn't lie to you, Chichi," he said, "I am fulfilling my promise now. But you must understand that I had to go off with Shenlong. I made a sacrifice not only to protect the dragon balls, but also a great sacrifice to protect those whom I ever loved. Especially you, my beautiful wife. I never stopped loving you, Chichi. I always have and always will." 

"Oh Goku-san," Chichi replied, her fingers stroking along the down of his angelic wings, "they are so beautiful." It was then that she began the burden of many years fall away from her like a cocoon does when a butterfly is born into this world. She was now as she was when she was a young girl of eighteen years. She also found that she too now had a pair of soft glowing wings of her own. 

"Are you ready?" Goku asked. His hands still clasping hers. 

"Where are we going, Goku-san?" she asked in return, "and what about our family?" 

The saiya-jin kissed his wife on her soft pink lips. "It's our anniversary," he murmured, "and I've come to take you home. There's no need to worry about the others, for they will be all right. Now come with me, Chichi." 

"I will," Chichi said as she kissed her husband back. "I've always loved you too, my Goku-san." She unfolded her wings and interlaced them with his as they kissed for a final time. 

The husband and wife then joined hands and flew off into the night as the first rays of the dawn awoke. It seemed to Chichi that they flew past many stars until at last she beheld a silver mountain range with emerald forests and a golden house. All just like the one they had lived in on Earth, and yet not so. No matter as they were home. 

When the morning came, Gohan, Goten and Pan went into Chichi's bedroom. All they found was her empty bed with a chain of red rose petals fashioned into a heart and two white feathers lying over one another. A symbol of an eternal love that even time could never destroy. 

The End.   
  



End file.
